deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine
Catherine is a character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain America vs. Catherine * Esdeath vs. Catherine * Catherine vs Pyrrha Nikos Possible Opponents * Black Widow (Marvel) * Kitana (Mortal Kombat) * Parasoul (Skullgirls) * Undyne (Undertale) * Winter Schnee (RWBY) History Catherine won't knock at your door; she'll smash it down. Catherine won't flinch from your weapon; she'll stride straight toward it. And if you're not already trembling, she'll make the very earth quake beneath your feet. She is Stormguard. For most, that carries the weight and gravity of history. For the uninitiated, it won't take long to learn that her military faction of "protectors" is the elite of the elite. Now with no one to protect or take orders from, she has become ronin. Without heart or purpose, taking orders no matter the consequence, she is all the more dangerous. Don't cross her. Death Battle Info Catherine brings the most reliable stun and disruption skills to teamfights and ganks. Hard to kill and great at chasing, she can secure kills and turn around fights that would otherwise be lost. Catherine can soak up damage and strike fear on sight. Koshka: Ooh, Catherine-sama! She's cool and really pretty but she doesn't talk to me a lot. She always says she's busy working. She always carries around her super-duper-uper cool shield thingy, which has a pointy blade that comes out of it! She's good at scaring away mean people in the Fold, nya. Heroic Perk: Captain of the Guard Catherine-sama is the captain of the Stormguard, a super neat group of soldiers who kick lotsa butt! She becomes stronger when she hits bad guys with her attacks, nya! (Catherine's defense increases every time she stuns or silences an enemy hero with her abilities. This has no limit to how high her defense can rise.) Ability 1: Merciless Pursuit When Catherine-sama does this attack she chases a mean person and hits them real hard with her shield, nya! They usually try to run away from her. It's funny to watch their faces, nyah!~ (Catherine gains a burst of move speed. Her next basic attack is replaced by a powerful stun attack.) Ability 2: Stormguard Catherine-sama has this extra shield, which is kinda like a weird bubble! I tried to pop it once when she wasn't looking at me, but then it hurt and I cried and she got real mad at me. I haven't tried it since, nyaha... (Activates a pulsating bubble that burns nearby enemies and deflects damage dealt to Catherine while the shield is up to nearby enemies.) Ultimate: Blast Tremor Ooh, this one is also bright and shiny!~ This one is when Catherine-sama slams her shield into the ground and sends out a big wave of energy in a tri-tria- how's it pronounced again...? Whatever, nya. (Catherine slams the ground, heavily damaging & silencing enemies in a large cone in front of her.) Gallery Merciless-pursuit.png|Merciless Pursuit Stormguard.png|Stormguard Blast-tremor.png|Blast Tremor Captain-of-the-guard.png|Captain of the Guard Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Assassin Category:Technology users Category:Shield Users Category:Playable Character